


By the Moonlight

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, Supernatural, spn au - Fandom
Genre: A/B/O, AU, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Language, TW - Domestic Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: A fresh new start is shattered by a nosy detective and the return of someone from your past.





	By the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: SPN AU Bingo ( @spnaubingo ) // SPN Angst Bingo ( @spnangstbingo )
> 
> Square Filled: AU/Trope - Werewolf!AU // Angst - Assault
> 
> A/N: I had fun with this. I’ve added ABO because they are technically werewolves and they use the terms at the end of the fic quite heavily. However, there is no mention of knotting. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

   

    “And here are your keys Miss Y/L/N,” the too cheery realtor handed you the keys to the little house. “And if you need anything else you just holler alright?”  

    “Thank you, Mrs. Russell,” she waved disappearing down the steps and you watched as she pulled away finally allowing yourself to relax. You walked back in the house shutting and locking the door looking over the bare living room with a sigh. The moving truck wouldn’t be in until tomorrow afternoon but you’d brought an air mattress and a suitcase of necessities to get you through until then. New starts were harder than the movies made them out to be.

 

* * *

 

 

     Despite a restless night of sleep, you were up bright and early to head into town having an interview for a job at the local law office. Although you weren’t situated in the main part of town it was only a ten-minute walk through the woods to manage. Your best friend Charlie had freaked out when you facetimed her about the place but you liked it and the woods brought you a sense of comfort. The town was already bustling with activity when you reached the edge of the town. Although everyone waved or said hello you could see that they eyed you with suspicion. This town was probably one that had been here for generations and everyone knew everyone. Throw in a stranger and they were a hot commodity. It didn’t bother you as long as everyone remained respectful, but right now you just needed to focus on your interview.

    The law office was situated inside a little house on the corner of the main street with a sign outside that read  _Winchester and Novak_. You had read up on the small firm and were impressed seeing they had a number of clients despite the location of their offices. You had spoken with Castiel Novak about the interview so you felt at ease as you stepped into the door.

    “May I help you?” a young woman with curly blonde hair asked.

    “Yes, hello, I’m Y/N Y/L/N and I’m interviewing for the paralegal job.”

    “Oh that’s great,” her smile is infectious as she holds out her hand. “I’m Jessica Moore-Winchester one of the lawyers here.”

     “Oh it’s a pleasure, Mrs. Winchester,” she has a firm shake and comes around the desk.

     “Just call me Jess I’m not my mother-in-law. Sam and Cas are having a working lunch meeting so we’ll be speaking to them in there. Follow me,” you follow her pulling out your resume until she leads you to a room marked Conference. “Relax and be yourself. My husband is the sweetest as is Cas even if he’s a little odd.” Jessica opened the door to three men all mid-bite looking up at you. You nervously waved before Jess held out a chair for you, “Mouth’s closed gentlemen and Dean, good to see you.”

      “Who’s this?” the one Jess called Dean requested.

      “I’m Y/N here to interview for the open paralegal position.”

      “Are you hungry Y/N?” Dean asked.

      “No thank you I’m fine,” you reply sinking into the seat Jess holds for you as you feel your nerves beginning to eat at you. You weren’t a fan of being the center of attention and with all of their eyes on you, it was slightly unsettling.

       “Hello Y/N, I’m Sam Winchester, this is Castiel Novak, and you’ve met my wife Jessica and we’re Winchester and Novak,” the man named Dean smacks Sam’s shoulder and they share a knowing look. It’s obvious they’re brothers, “And this is my brother Detective Dean Winchester but he’s just here for lunch.”

       “It’s a pleasure to meet all of you.”

       “Pleasure’s ours so tell us about yourself, Mrs. Y/L/N?” Castiel requests with a warm smile.

       “Well, it’s Miss actually I’m single. I moved here yesterday for a fresh start but I’ve been a paralegal for the last four years and a personal assistant before that for three years. I’m a hard worker and not for nothing but I’m really good at my job,” you pull out your references and slide them across the table to Jess. “My past employers have provided excellent references and I’m able to start Monday.”

       “Why the fresh start?” Dean leans up and you watch as his eyes move over you making you blush.

       “Dean, you don’t work here,” Jess exclaims as Cas and Sam both slap Dean’s arms.

       “It’s okay. Umm, I just needed to go far away from my family. Do something for myself and I found this little town and it felt right.”

        “What’s wrong with your family?” Dean pressed again as you swallowed realizing you were nervously wringing your hands in your lap.

        “I…I mean…they,” you felt bile in the back of your throat and like you couldn’t breathe. “I’m sorry I need to go.” You stood up and left despite hearing Jess call after you. You were out of the building desperately trying to catch your breath as you wrapped your arms around you and headed in the direction of your house.

       “Hey! Y/N, wait!” you could hear Sam calling after you but you only quickened your pace. “Will you please wait?”

       “I’m sorry Mr. Winchester but some things are better left alone. I can do a good job and I’ve done nothing illegal but I don’t think I should have to put my personal laundry on display.”

       “Y/N, please,” Sam finally made it in front of you forcing you to stop. “My brother is a detective and he doesn’t really turn it off. We’re a close-knit community and you’re new so he’s extra cautious. Cas, Jess, and I actually already spoke and we have an offer already drawn up for you. I swear no more personal questions.”

      The noise of a rumbling truck caught your attention and you realized it was your movers, “Let me get back to you tomorrow those are my movers and I need to really think it over, Mr. Winchester. I’m sorry.”

      “No take all the time you need and I’ll get with you tomorrow. Have a good evening Miss Y/L/N and once again I apologize for Dean.”

      You waved to Sam with a murmur of thanks and hurried after the moving truck. You greeted the movers who eyed you wearily as they began moving your furniture in allowing you to take care of some of the smaller boxes. You noticed the movers talking in hushed tones every time you were near. You even caught one saying they needed to warn you, which made you slightly nervous. By the time the furniture was in it was pushing five o’clock and the movers exited your room having put your bed together on the frame for you before the driver stops.

    “Ma’am, when does your husband get home?”

    “Oh, I don’t have a husband.”

    They share a nervous glance and you step back nervously. The driver seems to notice holding his hands up, “Not like that ma’am we apologize. It’s just this town has a bit of a history.”

     “Sorry I didn’t mean to imply you gentlemen were going to hurt me but what do you mean history?”

      The other mover swallowed nervously, “My Mom said that this town was cursed and monsters lived here.”

      “Monsters,” the driver nods. “Just be careful I’d hate to hear something happened to you, Miss.”

       “Okay, thank you. I’ll be careful,” you eye the men warily as they exit trying to push their warnings from your mind. You’d done your research but no one had warned you about anything, especially monsters. Even thinking it seems ridiculous to you. You scoff at the idea before turning to the boxes knowing it will ease your mind as you get put to work.  

       After dark had settled you yawned still not completely unpacked but tomorrow was a new day as you gave up for the night. Making a cup of tea you went outside settling on the porch just as the crickets were beginning to chirp. The lights of the town could be seen just down the lane emitting a bright glow. It really was beautiful out here. You considered possibly getting a bike but ruled out a car. Such a short distance didn’t really warrant a vehicle.

      After a bit when the cold had become an issue you stood hearing the rumblings of an old car engine. It seemed to be coming closer and as you turned to open your door the lights of a car flashed over your home and the engine rambled before stopping. The car door opens with a slight grinding noise and you hold your hand over your eyes trying to see past the blinding headlights to your visitor, “May I help you?”

     “Evening Miss Y/L/N,” you groan recognizing Dean Winchester’s voice. “I thought I could apologize by taking you to dinner. I’m guessing you haven’t had a meal yet.”

     “Why the hell would I go have dinner with you, Mr. Winchester?”

     “Because I’m man enough to admit I was an asshole. Please give me a chance to make it up to you.”

     “Maybe another time,” you turned your back to him and opened the door when a hand gripped your shoulder. You froze and the hand fell instantly.

     “It’s just me I’m sorry didn’t mean to frighten you,” Dean’s voice was softer that sent a shiver down your back. You shook it off turning to meet his face that was now inches away from yours. “Please have dinner with me?” he asked again and the sincere expression on his face made your resolutions break down.

     “One meal but something simple and I pay for myself,” you decide one meal couldn’t hurt.

     He smiled, “Alright I know just the place.” Dean stuck out his elbow, “Shall we?”

     “Let me grab a heavier coat and my wallet. Five minutes,” without giving him a chance to respond you rush inside to run a brush through your hair before pulling [on some converses instead of flats and your heavier red coat](https://www.polyvore.com/date_wolf/set?id=233966826). You hadn’t really experienced how cold it would get here and didn’t want to risk it. Dean was still waiting where you left him and you took his elbow allowing him to lead you to his car.

      “This is my Baby,” he joked opening the passenger door for you. Sliding in you took in the well preserved interior and plush leather seats that looked brand new despite the obvious age of the car. You looked over into the back seat seeing that it was surprisingly roomy and heated thoughts crossed your mind before you quickly turned around. Dean climbed in and turned the key the engine rumbling to life and you had to admit the hum of the engine was exciting.

      “What year is she?”

      “She’s a ’67. Belonged to my Dad but he turned her over to me on my eighteenth birthday. I keep her in pristine condition,” Dean rambled on and although the car talk was a little over your head it was cute hearing him talk about his car. It must really mean a lot to him and it was a nicer side to him than the rudeness he’d shown you earlier at Sam’s firm.

      “I like her, Dean.”

      He chuckles as he pulls into a parking lot. A flashing sign over the door reads ‘The Roadhouse’ when Dean grabs your hand and then the strangest thing happens. Dean drops it quickly with a yelp, “Are you okay, Dean?”

      He swallows looking at you and then smiles, “Yeah I think I just caught my hand on your ring or something. No biggie, come on.”

      You both climb out and he comes around behind you and takes your other hand. He leads you in and the place is playing loud music. Half the place looks like a rowdy bar and the other half a restaurant. Dean drops your hand moving his to your lower back pushing you forward toward an empty booth where you slide in while Dean takes the other side, “Why this place?”

      “It’s part of my family. My Aunt Ellen owns it and she’s the best damn cook in this town.”

      “Hope your Mom doesn’t hear you say that,” you laugh.

      “Don’t worry his mother agreed. I love that woman but a cook she wasn’t,” a deep voice interrupts and you look up to see an older man. He’s handsome with his dark hair starting to gray but the resemblance is uncanny. He holds out his hand, “John Winchester.”

      You take his hand to shake and something passes over his face before he drops your hand his smile fading slightly, “I’m Y/N and I just moved here.”

      “And Dean’s already got you on a date?”

      “More like an apology.”

      Dean’s Dad turns to him and Dean looks embarrassed, “She’s the paralegal Sammy’s planning to hire and I got kind of rude at her interview. I owed her an apology and what’s better than some of Aunt Ellen’s cooking.”

     “Fair point,” John turns back to you. “Well besides his father I’m also his boss so if you need me to lock him up just say the word.”

    “You’re a detective too?”

    “I’m the chief of police, actually. I’ll let you kids get back to it. I need to go win some money off Ash. Y/N it’s a pleasure and I hope to see you around. Dean, can I talk to you real quick.”

    You wave goodbye to Mr. Winchester as Dean tells you he’ll be back in a minute. You’re curious as to what they’re talking about but let it go as a young blond haired girl steps up into view laying down a menu, “Hi, I’m Jo. What can I get you to drink?”

    “Oh, do you have sweet tea?”

    Jo’s smile is almost infectious, “But of course. You’re new here?”

    “Yeah, I heard that makes me the most interesting person in town now. People are really going to be disappointed when they find out how boring I am.”

    She laughs, “I’ll get your tea. Welcome to the Roadhouse.”    

    Dean returns and Jo returns sitting your drinks and taking orders. Dean’s mood has definitely changed since speaking with John, but you can’t quite pinpoint the exact change. He still smiles, makes jokes, and talks about his family. It’s nice but there is something off.

     “Okay, what did he say?” you blurt out after a half hour.

     “What?”

     “Your Dad doesn’t like me is that it?”

     Dean pauses a moment before laughing, “My Dad does like you. He just worries that I’m going to scare you off from working with Sammy. He chewed me out pretty good. Sam must have told him about today. In all honesty, I could have handled that better. I just went into detective mood and I didn’t handle that the way I should. It won’t happen again I’m sorry.”

     “Thank you, Dean. I forgive you and to be honest I could’ve handled it better myself. I shouldn’t have run off.”

     With the apologies out of the way the conversation quickly took on a flirtatious mood. By the time Dean had pulled back into your driveway you were quite enamored with him despite warning yourself against such things when you moved here. Dean walked you to your door and bid you a good night before disappearing with Baby’s roar echoing in the distance.

     “He seems nice,” a voice you never thought you’d hear again makes you freeze as you close the door to your living room. You swallow turning to find him sitting on your couch legs propped up looking like the cat that ate the canary.

      “What are you doing here Cole?”

      “Imagine my surprise when I go to your apartment four days ago and find it empty. Don’t you think a wife should tell her husband when she decides to move to another state?”

      “If they were still married sure but we’re not Cole. Now I need you to leave my house,” anger was quickly misplacing the fear as you shrugged off your jacket. You needed to make him think he didn’t have the advantage.

      “I don’t give a shit what you say Y/N. You’re my wife,” Cole was quickly on his feet. “Why’d you run away?”

      “I found a job here and it’s a nice place.”

      He chuckles scratching the back of his neck, “And pretty boy out there doesn’t have anything to do with it? Is that the man you were fucking around behind my back with?”

      “I never cheated on you Cole. You had that covered enough for the both of us,” you spit not willing to listen to his self-serving bullshit anymore. But it only afforded a moment of victory before he was across the room his hand backhanding your face enough to knock you to the ground. You move to your knees wiping a trickle of blood from the corner of your mouth.

      “Why do you make me do this every time?”

      “I don’t make you do anything Cole. We’re not married and you shouldn’t be here,” you plea crawling to the wall and pushing yourself up. He’s there pressing his lips to yours trying to force his tongue between your lips but you refuse bringing your knee up into his crotch hard.

       He grunts backing away as you rush past him flinging open the front door. You concentrate on getting away and hopefully finding someone to help you. However, the rush is fruitless as Cole’s arms wrap around your middle sending you both tumbling down the few steps. He lands on top of you knocking the wind from you before you feel his fist smash into your jaw. The first punch dazes the following two he does just for fun. Cole climbed off you delivering a kick to your ribs as your fingers dug into the dirt trying to pull yourself up.

    He leans down grabbing a handful of your hair jerking your head up, “You can’t run away from me anymore Y/N.” You suddenly feel his heel smash into your ankle causing a scream to pierce the night air. He pulls his leg up to kick again but you shove him enough that he loses balance. You climb to your feet with a cry attempting to make a run for it. Your body throbs in pain and your ankle especially screams but you keep moving doing anything to try and get away.

    “Help me!” you scream as you turn to see Cole already back on his feet. “Someone help me!” You hope that even being down the lane in the woods someone will hear you.

    “No one can hear you, you stupid bitch!” Cole laughs as he grabs your shirt throwing you into a tree. Cole attacks you again but at this point, your strength has faded beyond help. His fists pound into you reminding you of all the reasons you ran away from home to begin with.

     The howl comes from behind you as Cole stands up in alarm. You slump over on the tree before you feel warm breath on your face. You turn your head struggling to breathe meeting the eyes of a large creature. At first, you’d say it’s a wolf but it’s too big to be a normal wolf. The creature stands to look down before it howls and you hear howls all around you telling you he isn’t alone. The creature falls back down on all fours and seems to be sniffing you before he nudges you with his snout. His eyes seem sad and you are astonished by the shade of green. It almost reminds you of Dean.

   “What the fuck?” you both look up to Cole who is staggering backward his hands held up in surrender. Three more wolves appear and you panic realizing what you’re seeing. They’re monstrous and the one beside you moves away from you joining them as they surround Cole. Two remain on all fours but the tawny one with the green eyes stands on two legs like the dark one across from him. “Y/N, help me,” Cole pleads and you can’t lie you like the fear in his eyes makes you giggle.

    It all happens so fast that you can’t look away. The four animals leap at Cole slashing their razor claws and snarling teeth with screams from Cole. You manage to keep yourself upright until the snarling stops. You lean back against the tree closing your eyes waiting for them to turn on you now. At least if you have to die then you know Cole finally got what he deserved. Something warm, wet, and a bit rough nudges your cheek and you look up. The creature licks your face once more and then you smile gathering enough energy to bring your hand up scratching behind the wolf’s ear. You cough frowning as you suddenly taste blood, “T…thank you.”

   The creature stands back up on two legs picking you up into his arms. He holds you to his chest as you hear a faint crunching noise and his fur seems to vanish until you feel hot flesh, “Stay with me Y/N.”

   “D..d..dean?” you manage opening your eyes to see the same bright green eyes that had looked at you from the face of the wolf. Blood covers his chin and down his chest where your head is tucked.

   “Dean, come on she needs a hospital,” you make out Sam’s voice turning finding Sam, Cas, his father John, and Jess handing them clothes and a towel.

   “Come on Dean you can put her in the back of my car,” Jess motions toward a vehicle with the back hatch opened. He lays you down as you struggle to keep your eyes on him. “Dean you have to move so I can get her there.”

   Dean reluctantly steps back as Sam approaches handing him the towel and a pair of pants. Jess shuts the door and in moments the vehicle is moving, “Y/N I need you to hear me. What you just saw you can’t repeat okay? I’m sorry I know this is a bad time but you can’t tell anyone. Y/N? Y/N! Oh shit, please wake up!” Jess’ voice is faint but you hear every word trying to convey you understand but are unable to as you finally give in to the pain falling asleep.

     _Werewolves?_  The first thought hits your brain before the pain takes over and you shift realizing you’re in a bed with lines connected to you. It’s dark in the room as you register the hum of the machine that holds your fluids and a small light over the sink near the door. The room is empty of anyone else although you see a few chairs scattered around the small area. You reach over hitting the nurse button on the bed railing just wanting some water and pain meds if you’re lucky.

   “Sleeping beauty awakens,” the door opens as a nurse walks in with a syringe of what you hoped was medicine in one hand and a cup of water in the other. “How would you rate your pain on a scale of one to ten?”

  “Eleven,” you answered as the nurse snorts in laughter sitting the water down and uncapping the needle. “What’s so funny?”

  “I’m surprised it’s just an eleven. You took a hell of a beating sugar,” the nurse empties the needle in the IV line before pushing the button making the bed move up. “Let’s get some water in you. I’m sure your mouth is dry as the desert. But just small sips we don’t want you to get sick.”

   The nurse, who you found out later was named Meg and Cas’ fiancé, helped you adjust to the bed before allowing you to take a few sips of water. The door swings open and Dean is there with one of your duffle bags and his father following after him. Meg looks up with a nod from John and disappears closing the door behind her. Dean is by your side in an instant taking your free hand into his.

    “How are you feeling?”

    “Like my ex-husband beat the holy hell out of me. You?”

    “I could run a mile. I won’t but I could.”

    You chuckled groaning as it hurt your ribs before looking to John, “How are you, Mr. Winchester?”

     John’s smile almost childlike, “Now we’re practically family you can call me John. I’m doing fine sweetheart” Dean made a noise similar to a growl and John laughed putting his hands up, “Relax pup I’m just being nice.”

     “Yeah, Alpha I know that look though,” Dean grumbles and you snicker as you feel the medicine kicking in making you feel like you were floating.

    “Pup? Alpha? Oh, I remember you’re werewolves. How funny is that? Oh, my ring. It burned you,” you giggled again. Then restrained yourself remembering that part was very much real, “That’s not funny I’m sorry.”

    Dean placed his hand on your forehead running it back into your hair repeating the motion, “So you do remember that huh?”

    “You all saved my life. Not something a girl is likely to forget. Is he really gone?”

    “Yeah, he’s gone Y/N. Why didn’t you tell Sam or Cas about him? Or me for that matter?”

    “I never thought he’d follow me. I don’t even know how he found me. It must have been my father. Oh no,” you gasp grabbing Dean’s shirt. “My father loved him he’ll come looking. You shouldn’t have saved me. You should have let me die, Dean.”

     “Hey, listen it’s going to be okay. I promise you Y/N. No one is going to come here looking for him. You’re under our protection now and you’re safe. Do you understand?”

     Another giggled slipped out before you swallowed it, “I understand. I think.”

    “Dean, maybe we should wait to have this conversation when she’s not hooked up on the best drugs modern medicine can buy,” John looked at his son.

    “Agreed, but I’m not leaving her side,” Dean stated taking your hand as you smiled.

    “Your son is so sweet. Don’t tell him but I think he likes me. My big bad werewolf,” you told John in all seriousness as he lost it laughing Dean’s face red with embarrassment.

    “Alright, I think I’ll be heading out now. Call us if you need anything Dean. Sweetheart rest up and we’ll see you soon,” John nodded and was gone leaving you alone with Dean.

    “Y/N, can I get you anything?”

     “Just sleep. I need all the sleep and don’t leave me alone okay?”

     “Sleep on Princess. I’m not going anywhere,” Dean kissed your forehead and you grinned falling back to sleep.

##  **One Year Later**

       “Are you nervous?” [Jess asked fixing the flowers in your hair.](https://www.polyvore.com/wedding_under_full_moon/set?id=234127325)

       “Can you tell?” you asked staring down at the opal engagement ring nervously twisting it around your finger. “Does it hurt?”

        Jess smiled, “Just for a moment then it feels like heaven. The worst pain will be your first transformation but we’ll all be there.”

        “Is it weird having the family watch you during the marking or whatever?”

        “Listen Y/N this pack or family, if that is more familiar, we have each other’s backs. Yes, it’s awkward a bit if you’re not used to it but eventually, you won’t even care anymore. Trust me us Omegas have to stick together. Okay?”

        “Yeah, it’s going to take some time getting used to the Alpha and Omega stuff. Okay, well I guess my Alpha is waiting for me out there,” your heart was in your stomach just thinking that by tomorrow you would be Mrs. Dean Winchester the future queen of the pack.

        “Yes and John is waiting to walk you down the aisle. Come on Y/N it’s time for you to join our pack,” Jess took your hand leading you from your house out the back where John was waiting. The ceremony had been set up in the front yard with the woods as the setting it was going to be a beautiful day.

         You reflected on everything that had happened in the past year. From Cole being out of your life for good and Dean staying by your side as you healed. Coming to terms with the fact werewolves were real and that this whole town was a safe haven for them. Dating Dean who not only was a detective but the future leader of the pack was sometimes scary but you fell hard for him. At first, you were worried it was a hero complex thing but everything with Dean just clicked. You were terrified of the ceremony but if it meant you could be with Dean then it was worth it.

        “Nervous, huh?” John asked smiling down at you as he took your arm wrapping it around his. “My Mary was nervous as hell. For a minute I thought she was going to take off but she made it.”

       “Was she scared about the marking?”

       “Well, no but Mary was already a wolf so she knew what to expect. Trust me, Sweetheart, you’re going to be fine. If it helps Dean’s nervous as hell too. He’s afraid you’re going to think he isn’t worth all this and run off.”

       You scoffed, “Never. He’s stuck with me now.”

       “Good. We all love you Y/N and we’re happy you are becoming part of the pack. You didn’t have to but we’re happy you are.”

       “I hope I’m strong enough for this,” you gulped as the music began telling you it was time for you to make your entrance.

       “You are,” John led you around the house to the pathway where chairs were sat up. Your eyes ignored the attendees quickly locking on Dean’s glowing green eyes. His face was relaxed and he looked elated seeing you. Sam and Cas stood next to him as his best men while Meg and Jess stood on your side. Per the ceremony, you both needed two attendees and Jess and Meg had become your closest friends in the year that you’d been here. Dean’s Uncle Bobby stood as he was presiding over the ceremony and you’d instantly warmed up to him wishing you had him as a father instead of your own.

       “Welcome all and thank you for bearing witness to the wedding and marking of the Alpha Prince Dean Winchester to his Omega Y/N Y/L/N. We bless this union in the name of the old gods,” Bobby began as the people echoed his last words in reverence.

       “Who delivers the Omega to her Alpha?”

       John stands tall and proud with a voice leaving no room to question his significance, “I Alpha and leader of this pack bring the omega to be wedded and marked to the Prince of the pack.”

       “Do you bless this union Alpha?”

       “This union has been blessed and wished for a long time, Bobby.”

       “Agreed,” Bobby mutters under his breath as Dean shoots him a scathing look. Bobby only chuckles before continuing. “Alpha Dean, please take your intended as this union is blessed by your Alpha.”

        John kisses your cheek and allows Dean to take your hands in his. John has a tear in his eye as he squeezes his son’s shoulder. The next part of the ceremony follows a standard wedding ceremony as you and Dean exchange vows of devotion. The difference comes when he takes off your engagement ring handing it to Sam for safekeeping with a promise he will return it with your wedding band later.

         “Now that they have made their vows the couple will be stripped of their clothes and the Omega will be marked under the eyes of her Alpha’s pack,” Bobby waved to Sam, Cas, Jess, and Meg.  

        Meg and Jess were at your side immediately. They helped you to your knees as they slipped your dress off over your head. Jess made sure the flower crown stayed on your head before tucking your dress on her arm while Meg made sure she had grabbed your flats. You looked over and Dean was there kneeling next to you. He was naked too completely and you blushed realizing everyone would see you and Dean clearly. Dean moved closer until your legs were touching and took your hand back into his.

       “Alpha Dean, your Omega is not of our pack. It is your duty to mark her as your mate and complete her transformation as one of us. John, as pack leader it is your job to oversee the marking.”  

      “Are you ready, Princess?” Dean was up on his knees know holding your head in his hands his thumbs calmly stroking your cheeks. “I know you’re nervous and I understand if you don’t want this.”

       “No, Dean,” you stopped him bringing your hands up covering his. “I want this for us. I want to be your Omega.”

       “Dean, it’s time,” John’s voice reminded you that this was a part of the ceremony.

       You turned your head exposing your throat the way Jess told you was best. Dean made a growling noise as you felt his nose brush against your throat inhaling before his tongue licked a spot sending shivers down your spine. Dean growled once more and with a cry sharp teeth embedded themselves in your throat. You felt blood flow over your skin as you tried not to cry out. Finally, the pain subsides and Dean wrapped you in his arms as he licks the wound.

      “You did so good Princess,” Dean murmured into your hair as your heart seemed to be thumping wildly in your chest.

      “Dean?” you gasped as it seemed like your body was rebelling against you. You felt flushed, your joints were throbbing in ache, and your chest was tight like it used to get during a panic attack. “Dean, it hurts.”

      “The transformation has begun,” John’s voice sounds miles away as you feel a seizure and Dean lowers you to the ground. “Dean, you need to transform and be waiting for her.”

      Your eyes lock on Dean’s as he shifts into the dark tawny colored beast you’d groan found of. You hand reaches out and your eyes widen seeing your fingers elongating to claws and dark reddish fur spreading up your arm. After that everything shifts and you suddenly feel better than you can ever remember feeling. You move your head before scrambling to your feet.

     “ _Woah take it, easy Princess. Get used to it before you make too many sudden movements,_ ” Dean’s voice feels your head as you relax. He approaches nuzzling you as you realize you have a snout. You try to speak but it only comes out in a growl, “ _Think aloud Y/N. As a wolf, it’s all telepathic._ ”

     “ _Dean? This feels amazing!_ ” you exclaim nudging him back. “ _May I run, just for a minute to stretch?_ ”

      “ _Let’s do one lap and then we need to finish the ceremony, Omega_ ,” Dean calling you Omega sent a tingle through your body it never had before. Then you remembered everyone was watching as you dropped to all fours and took off for the tree line. Dean followed after playfully snapping at your heels. You worried you’d be clumsy but running like this was heavenly. For the first time in a long while you felt free uninhibited by the restraints of your mortal flesh.

     “ _I’m so proud of you, ’mega!_ ” Dean’s voice makes you howl as a laugh follows it. “ _Come on Y/N. I want to finish marrying you._ ”

     You and Dean make it back to the altar where the Sam, Jess, Cas, and Meg wait with your clothes, “ _Dean, how do I shift back?_ ”

     Dean turns facing you, “ _Concentrate on your human body and will yourself to change_.”

     You took a breath concentrating feeling the fur melt away and the breeze dance across your skin when Dean takes your hand. You smiled looking down realizing Jess was right you didn’t feel any shame standing there naked in front of your pack. Jess and Meg pulled you away helping you slip back into your dress. Jess picked up the flower crown fixing it back on your head as best as she could manage.

     Jess turns you back to Dean and you practically leap into his arms kissing him as he laughs against your lips, “Jumping ahead of the ceremony, Sweetheart.”

     You step back blushing as the crowd chuckles. Bobby steps forward, “Alpha Dean you may place your ring on your Omega.”

      Dean takes rings from Sam sliding your engagement ring back on before the band that is reminiscent of twisted vines is slipped on, “Omega Y/N you may place your ring on your Alpha.”

     You smile taking the thick ring made to look like the one he’d slid onto your finger. Dean is looking at you with so much adoration you flush at his grin as the ring fits snuggly. He takes your hands into his as Bobby steps forward once more, “The mark and bond between Alpha and Omega is a sacred blessing that has been created between Dean and Y/N. With the blessings of the old Gods and of this pack, we announce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Winchester. Alpha you may kiss your Omega.”

      Dean pulled you into his arms looking down at you, “Omega. I’m going to take so good care of you.”

      “As I’ll take care of you my Alpha,” you press your lips to your husband and Alpha. Everything seems to fade away as you and Dean wrap yourselves around each other. The sound of cheering and well wishes pulled you back in the moment turning to celebrate your wedding with your pack hand in hand with your husband.

 

 


End file.
